


skirts and flirts

by daestruct



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Genderbending, Genderswitch, KNIGHT OF PORN RETURNS TO HER STATION, Lu Han is weird about underwear, Oral Sex, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, fem!luchen, honestly i'm trash for luchen, no i'm not kidding this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daestruct/pseuds/daestruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae's bored of the idea of 'perfect first times.' Lu Han is extremely spontaneous. This might actually last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skirts and flirts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mydaedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydaedream/gifts).



> Because sometimes I stay up too late (read: all the time), and sometimes I find myself in a friend's kkt or line and start rambling, this sort of stuff happens. Thank you so much to Alina who let me write this at her at 2 a.m. (which is, admittedly, not 2 a.m. her time, but whatever). 
> 
> Also thank you to luchen for bowing to my whims. Y'all are the best.
> 
> I should write girls more often.... enjoy?

Jongdae is no stranger to the idea of ‘first times,’ and Jongdae is familiar with the concept of ‘making things memorable.’ Jongdae has had boyfriends and girlfriends who had this idea of a perfect first time that seems ludicrous to her. There’s no such thing as ‘perfect first times,’ only ‘perfectly awkward first times’ due to all of the stress placed on the so-called event. All of Jongdae’s ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends seemed to be obsessed with the idea of having a perfect first sideways tango and getting the timing right and having the correct mood lighting set so they could remember it as a special moment.

Frankly, Jongdae thinks that if every first time is ideally so predictable, then there’s nothing memorable about it at all, but maybe that’s just her.

Suffice it to say that Jongdae hadn't expected anything to be different when she met Lu Han. Her then interest-slash-crush and now girlfriend’s delicate face and nimble fingers and immaculate hair styles seem to scream "ideal first time planner" even more than those boys and girls Jongdae had dated before.

This is fine, of course. Holding hands with Lu Han and sharing sweet kisses during movies and cuddling on the couch is all _fine_. But Jongdae has been through _fine_ before, and she knows how boring _fine_ gets all too quickly. A real shame, in her opinion, because she really likes Lu Han, and she doesn't want to ruin this nice thing between them simply because she might want to try things a little differently than ‘sweet albeit awkward first times’ and ‘passionate, gentle vanilla sex.’

Jongdae pretends to be a patient woman, so she resigns herself to having to wait a few months or, if this is really about to become a long-term sort of relationship, a few years before Lu Han is ready to ‘take their relationship to the next level.’

What Jongdae isn't ready for is for Lu Han to show up at her office one day only a few weeks into their courtship and shut the door behind her, dropping her purse on the corner of Jongdae’s desk and waltzing around the small office space as she closes the blinds of the window showing all of the cubicles of Jongdae’s ‘underlings,’ as she calls them in jest. She greets Jongdae breezily and begins chattering a mile a minute about the weather and the idiocy of the American elections before Jongdae can even get out a simple ‘hello’ or a more accurate ‘didn’t expect to see you here.’ She plops down in Jongdae’s lap with this wicked little grin on her lips and throws her arms around Jongdae’s shoulders as she talks, and Jongdae is only too happy to relax and take a few minutes away from her work to hang out with her girlfriend.

This is probably the most spontaneous thing Jongdae has ever gotten to experience during a relationship, even if Lu Han is so caught up in her rant about feminism for Jongdae to get a word in edgewise. What Jongdae isn’t ready for but definitely is not complaining about is the way Lu Han cuts off her own continuous monologue to contemplate Jongdae’s face before she swoops in and kisses Jongdae - hard.

Jongdae's hands fly to Lu Han's waist in surprise, the action accompanied by a little gasp that parts her lips. Her fingers settle at the waistband of Han's skirt while Lu Han licks her way into Jongdae's mouth. Lu Han, right now, certainly doesn't kiss like a first time planner, and Lu Han doesn't moan like one either when she shifts to straddle Jongdae's hips in her office chair, knees digging into the leather seat cushion as her voice rings out shamelessly, muffled by her lips pressed to Jongdae’s.

Jongdae's heart starts racing, and she thinks about how this is her _office_ and about how anyone who wants to could simply walk in on them because she's always had an open door policy with her co-workers. She realizes faintly as Lu Han rocks her hips down, groaning into Jongdae's mouth and twisting her fingers in Jongdae’s hair, that she doesn't really care.

This isn’t some perfectly planned and timed sort of first; this is the type of excitement that Jongdae’s been looking for for _years,_ and Jongdae isn’t about to let some fear of getting caught stand between her and letting Lu Han do whatever she came here to do.

Lu Han's mouth leaves Jongdae's to trail along her jaw, dragging her tongue and teeth down Jongdae's neck and popping open the first couple of buttons of her blouse to get her lips secured at the jut of Jongdae's collarbone. Jongdae's head falls back against the leather of her office chair, and she slides her hands from the waistband of Lu Han's skirt to the hem and then down a little further to the tops of her over-the-knee socks. Her skin is smooth, freshly shaved, and Jongdae’s fingers tingle at the feeling.

"If you want to touch me," Lu Han breathes against the shell of Jongdae's ear before tugging on her earring with her teeth. "You can."

Jongdae freezes, suddenly so overwhelmed with this development, her body nearly burning up with the arousal simmering in her gut. Lu Han rocks a little harder down into Jongdae's lap, and Jongdae's fingers slip under the hem of Lu Han's skirt.

"Just a little higher, babe," Lu Han encourages, and Jongdae isn't about to refuse her girlfriend. She reaches up with one hand, grabbing a fistful of Lu Han's hair and tugging her head back. Lu Han complies, showing her long neck and all the pale, unblemished skin of her throat. Jongdae whines a little in the back of her throat before she sits up a straighter and presses her lips to Lu Han's throat, dragging her tongue across her neck while she slides her free hand fully underneath Lu Han's skirt.

Lu Han's thighs tremble slightly as Jongdae pinches the skin of her inner thigh just slightly, rubbing her thumb into the spot to soothe and nipping at Lu Han's collarbone at the shaky sigh her girlfriend emits.

"Don't tease too much," Lu Han says, bravado lost in the clear desire in her voice. "I came here so you could get me off, and I'd really like it of you did- _oh._ " She moans, and Jongdae echoes her, pressing two fingers against Lu Han's folds.

"Fuck," Jongdae laughs, a little breathless. "I should have expected this."

"I thought it would get this show on the road a little faster," Lu Han responds. ‘It,’ of course, refers to the complete lack of underwear underneath Lu Han's skirt. ‘It’ is also the reason that Jongdae can feel herself starting to soak through her underwear, a lacy number that can't hold up against how much she wants to take her girlfriend apart right now here in her office. According to Lu Han, that’s totally okay; it’s totally okay with Jongdae too.

"You don't need to ask a second time," Jongdae murmurs, and she lets go of Lu Han's hair, allowing her girlfriend to kiss her again and grind down against Jongdae's fingers as she teases them along Lu Han's folds, slipping her index fingers only barely inside of her and tapping her fingers rhythmically against Lu Han's clit.

"Ohfuck," Lu Han chokes out when Jongdae finally sinks her first finger into her, thumb pressed insistently against her girlfriend's clit.

"You came here for me to get you off, yeah?" Jongdae murmurs, wrapping an arm around Lu Han's waist and gathering up the excess fabric of her skirt in her fist. "Don't worry. I've got you. You're in good hands."

"I'm impaled on a good hand," Lu Han corrects cheekily, chest flushed, and Jongdae responds by fitting a second finger into her girlfriend and listening to her mewl at the sensation as she draws her fingers in and out, scissoring them inside of her.

Lu Han clutches tight to Jongdae's shoulders, thighs flexing as she bounces on Jongdae's fingers, head thrown back. The curls in her hair brush against Jongdae's arm, swaying with her movements, and Jongdae can't help but think her girlfriend is absolutely mesmerizing.

Jongdae presses her fingers a little deeper, bites a little harder on Lu Han's neck, digs her fingers a little more firmly into Lu Han's waist, and she watches Lu Han's mouth fall open, watches her eyebrows scrunch together, and watches her body seize up. She can feel Lu Han tighten around her fingers, feel her knees dig into her hips, and she watches Lu Han come, her sighs and moans cut out into a silent scream as she fucks herself on Jongdae's fingers through her orgasm.

Jongdae fingers and palm are wet with Lu Han's slick, and she knows she's only asking for more trouble as she rubs soothing circles into Lu Han's waist, kissing her gently to bring her down from her high before making sure Lu Han's eyes are on her as she withdraws her fingers from Lu Han's folds and lifts them to her lips.

Lu Han's breath hitches as Jongdae drags her tongue over her own index finger, and the flush of arousal on Lu Han's cheeks only gets deeper as Jongdae sucks her fingers clean.

"Hm," she hums, and she taps her fingers along the inside of Lu Han's thigh. "Did you only come for one orgasm or can I persuade you to stay a little longer?"

Lu Han eyes her with pupils blown wide and purses her swollen, bitten lips. "Is someone going to walk in soon?"

"Maybe," Jongdae admits. "But I think I can start my lunch break early." _That_ might be the worst line Jongdae has ever delivered, but Lu Han seems genuinely excited at the prospect of food until Jongdae lifts her from her lap and urges her to sit on her desk, spreading Lu Han's legs and flipping her skirt up. She drops to her knees, and Lu Han laughs breathlessly.

"Oh," she whispers. "You didn't really mean lunch."

"Same thing, really," Jongdae says with a dismissive wave of her hand before she leans in, keeping her eyes locked on Lu Han's as she drags her tongue through Lu Han's folds, pointing her tongue. Lu Han cries out, throwing her legs over Jongdae's shoulders.

"That's-" she pants, and Jongdae repeats her earlier action. "-fuck, that's good."

Jongdae just hums against her, and she slips a hand underneath her own skirt and shoves her underwear out of the way to get a finger inside herself. She's practically dripping, as she expected she would be. Nothing gets her going quite like listening to someone praise her as she works him or her off with her tongue between his or her legs, but Lu Han's voice ringing in her ears as Jongdae closes her lips around Lu Han's clit and sucks lightly has her dangerously close to her own orgasm.

Lu Han rocks her hips as best she can as Jongdae presses her tongue inside of her, nose bumping against her clit and and slick coating Jongdae's lips and chin. She whines, one hand in Jongdae’s hair and the other squeezing her own breast, slipping underneath her bra to pinch her nipple. Jongdae digs her fingers into Lu Han's thigh and slips another finger into herself, pumping in time with Lu Han's breathy moans. From this view, watching Lu Han pleasure herself and be pleasured by Jongdae has pleasure zipping through Jongdae’s body, pulling her closer to her breaking point.

"Fuck, I'm close again," Lu Han says. "God, Jongdae, please-" Jongdae sucks hard once on Lu Han's clit, and then she draws back, watching as Lu Han falls apart again, body trembling on Jongdae's desk. Jongdae presses her fingers up against her own g-spot, and she arches, biting her lip as she, too, comes, resting her forehead against the inside of Lu Han's knee to simply breathe and reorganize herself. 

"Shit," Lu Han says when she's caught her breath. Jongdae stumbles up to her feet to kiss her girlfriend, holding the hand wet with her own slick awkwardly out to the side.

"I knew you'd be good," Lu Han tells her, and Jongdae just grins at her, lazy and sated.

"Did you really?"

"Why else would I march myself over here at noon?" Lu Han asks, reaching out to grab Jongdae's wrist and pull her wet fingers up to her lips. " It’s because I've been thinking about having you since I met you," she admits, and Jongdae does her best to ignore the fresh simmer if arousal in her body as Lu Han copies her earlier actions and licks Jongdae's fingers clean. Her teeth scrape over Jongdae’s knuckles, and Jongdae thinks she’s going to have to try something like that next time as sparks prick under her skin.

"I'm not complaining," Jongdae assures her. "I just. _Ha._ I don't think I've gotten enough of you." Lu Han hops off of Jongdae's desk then and reaches into her purse to pull out two clean pairs of underwear, passing one to Jongdae. She gives Jongdae the order to change, and kicks off her shoes before she looks at figuring out which way the article goes.

"So," she says as they both pull the undergarments on. "About lunch?"

"I'm taking you home afterwards," Jongdae warns, and Lu Han just grins.

"What a lucky girl I am," she says. “An office worker and a rebel.”

"I'm luckier," Jongdae tells her. "Skipping work to fuck you." Lu Han shivers and grabs Jongdae's wrist.

"Come on," she urges. "Or we'll forget to eat in favor of dessert."

Jongdae wouldn’t mind that because skipping work to head straight to her place with Lu Han in tow will definitely make for a memorable second time. This ‘first time’ will definitely never be forgotten either, and mood lighting wasn’t even required.


End file.
